Tempered Souls
by Lord Magius
Summary: Several weeks have passed since 3A has returned from the Magic World, battered in body and mind, trying to accept the changes to the world as they thought they knew it. Can the appearance of some new people help them recover their drive and spirit?
1. Chapter 1 An Empty Girl

Disclamer: I do not own Negima or its characters. Only the OC's contained within are mine.

--

Seldom was Negi Springfield concerned about a summons to Dean Konoe's office. His morning started out normal enough, a teachers meeting that seemed to serve no purpose except to exchange stories about what everyone did over the weekend. His concern started as he was leaving for his homeroom class. Toko Kuzunoha informed him that the dean wished to speak with him and that Shizuna Minamoto would be filling in for him till he arrived. His brown eyes stared at the blond swordswoman for a moment before acknowledging the summons. With a brief shake of his red hair and a mental shrug, he set off to meet with the dean.

Upon reaching the doors of the office, Negi knocked and asked permission to enter, which was quickly granted. A quick look at who was in the room was enough to reinforce his nervous premonition.

Focusing his attention on the room's owner, he said "you wanted to see me sir?"

Aged eyes from an impossibly elongated head regarded him for a minute. "It has been nearly two months since your return from the Magic World. How are you and your students holding up?"

That was not what Negi was expecting, so he hesitated a moment before answering. "We are dealing with everything that happened sir. As a class I would say they are doing fine." The last word seemed to die on his lips as he saw those ancient eyes bore into him. Negi sighed, and finally said, "The entire class is keeping their promise to hold the secret of magic. However, some of the students are still experiencing problems. Ako still seems stuck in her depression, Asuna is trying to make sense of the holes in her past and trying to forgive herself, Yuna is giving everything she has to her training though the rift between her and her father still causes her trouble, and Ayaka still has nightmares over what Fate did to her and the power that awakened. Doesn't stop her from trying to pact with me though, or help her deal with my reasons for not accepting her."

"Ayaka has shown a power that we really know nothing about. Its unknown how that will react with a pactio, and thus it could place her in a lot of danger. I don't believe she is a mage, yet we can find no records of anything even close to her power. You still haven't finished answering my question though. How are you and Ayaka handling Fate's death?"

Images flashed through the boys mind. He remembered climbing that shattered tower in Ostia's palace with Asuna, defeating the magic traps placed within the room, and claiming an ancient blade radiating power. He could see again Fate Averruncus standing in the broken arena, demanding that Asuna be given to him, offering in exchange a battered, bloody, and chained Ayaka Yukihiro. Asuna was ready to give herself to free the captive girl, when they both saw Ayaka look up, her eyes glowing an intense azure blue. Negi still was unsure of what happened next. He swore that a faint azure mist began to surround Ayaka's arms, infusing her with the strength to break the chains binding her. Impossibly fast, she whipped the chain around catching Fate off guard, binding around his waist, and flinging him into the wall with terrific force. His next clear memory was enabling his dark magics in his left hand while his right carried his liberated sword. Using every shred of power that he possessed he tore though Fate's barrier and landed a crushing blow to his midsection, following it up by piercing his enemy through the heart, pinning him to what was left of the structure. He could still remember the feel of hot blood pouring over his hands, the smell of it, and the look in Fate's eyes as they emptied of light. His next memory was looking over at Ayaka and seeing a mix of satisfaction and horror in her gaze. Finally she lapsed into a blessed unconscious state for two days.

"We are as well as can be expected sir. We don't talk about it, at least not with each other, so I don't know how she is handling it. I just move on day to day and do what I can." _'And try not to dwell on the loss of something precious to me.'_

Konoemon looked at Negi, and while he seemed unsatisfied with that answer, he still nodded his acceptance of it. "Very well Negi, I will accept that for now. However, this was not why I called you into this meeting. I'm sure that you noticed the teachers that are in here at the moment."

Negi nodded and looked at each of them in turn. Toko was a gifted swordswoman of the Shinmei School. Takamichi Takahata was probably the most powerful person on the campus, following the dean and his master. Seruhiko was a mage noted for his ability to dispel demons, though Negi had never seen him do this as Mana had taken him out as a priority target during the festival back in June. Finally Evangeline A.K. McDowell, centuries old vampire and sorceress, creator of the dark magic techniques that Negi had begun to study in the Magic World and master to the boy, far more dangerous now that the curse limiting her power had been circumvented. It had taken a while to convince the Dean that using the other artifact he had brought from the Magic World would not end in disaster.

"There is a lot of power gathered in this room sir. What can I do to help?"

"Actually it's both you and your class whose help I want. That is why I wanted to know how you all are doing. I'm sure you noticed a huge distortion in the magical energy surrounding the school two weeks ago. We investigated and found evidence of a rift being torn open. We're not sure how many beings came through, but we did find a girl who appears to be about 15. She was wearing clothing similar to what is found on the outlying portions of the Magic World, though there are differences. She was also carrying a sword shaped close enough to a rapier though a bit longer that had a glossy black material that seemed to ripple occasionally like water. We detected a demonic aura surrounding her, powerful enough that we held her for a while until we could determine who she was. Unfortunately we are not sure what she is, as her memories appear to be gone, possibly a side effect of the rift. We do not believe that this is a magical condition, as no trace of memory altering magic can be detected. The only thing that we really got out of her was that the sword she was holding is extremely important to her. When found she was holding it with a grip tight enough to insure that her hands would have to be broken to take it. Toko tried after she had woken up to get her to hand over the weapon; however she seemed to go into a fit and lashed out at her with it, nearly killing her. The speed which she struck with and the brief glimpse of something dark in her eyes were both terrifying. However, that was the only incident, and she seemed to revert back almost immediately to her current state. We have discovered that she has a knack for languages, as she has picked up both English and Japanese well enough to sound like an educated foreigner. And hidden within her mind is an understanding of mathematics and an intelligence suited for quick learning."

Negi felt a growing panic as Konoe continued to speak. He knew without asking what the dean wanted, and yet asked the obvious question. "What do you require of my class sir?"

"I want you to place her within your class, and have you and your students keep an eye on her. I have informed both Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki of the circumstances, and have asked them to help watch this girl, and unfortunately if necessary, help deal with her. However, the only room open is Ayaka Yukihiro's. I won't ask Natsumi to move back in there, so I am stuck placing her there. Kotaro-kun will be able to help watch her."

Negi felt as if a dragon had struck him. "Sir, not all my students are fighters, even though most have pacted with me. Many have little or no experience with real fighting and you are asking me to put a girl who could potentially lash out with lethal consequences! Most of them resist any form of training whatsoever, and none of us have any reason to force them into it." He struggled to get himself under control, though his mind was shrieking several things he could never bring himself to say to the headmaster.

One of Konoe's eyebrows shot up, almost as if it could read the imprecations raging through the boys mind. "Negi, I understand the potential danger of this, however, I cannot keep her confined. And your class was specially constructed for this sort of task. Most of them have chosen to become your Ministra. I think that says volumes for their willingness to do what is necessary. Besides, no other class has the amount of raw ability that yours does. If she were to go anywhere else, then it would be a true disaster if she snaps. Mana, Evangeline, and Setsuna will ensure that your students remain safe. Now I want you to meet her. Takamichi, would you please escort her in."

Negi wasn't sure what he had been expecting to come out of that door, but he was completely unprepared for the flowing beauty that appeared before him. Standing easily at six foot in height with pale skin framed by blond hair so light it appeared to be shining, was the new student he would have to watch out for and protect his class from. He took note of the rapier that she carried close to her, _'gonna have to get her a case for that'_, noting the unearthly chill that emanated from the blade. The hilt was adorned with a pair of faces, glaring demonic visages that he really didn't want to think about. Wire that seemed to resemble a pair of tentacled appendages were woven into a protective hand guard over the hilt. While no master of the rapier or of fencing, the sword hilt looked off to the boy. _'Of course, the hilt is far too long. This blade can be used with both hands.'_

The tall girl smiled at him, a sad smile reflected in her lustrous grey eyes, and said in a hauntingly musical voice, "Hello Mr. Springfield. I am Sylvia Pine and I will be in your class starting today."

--  
After the meeting, Negi escorted the new girl back to his class, half-hearted giving her the rundown on how things operated and where things were. In truth, his mind was on other concerns. He was having some trouble reconciling Konoemon's warnings with the girl walking next to him, eyes downcast, responding with her soft spoken voice. Not that he doubted the Dean, as his own intuition screamed at him to watch her. And of course, anyone who could place Toko so completely on the defensive was extremely dangerous. There was just nothing outward about her that warranted such caution. Except the missing memories, and the rapier she kept wrapped up a silk bag that she now carried. He had tried to view it mystically, yet the power that it held seemed utterly alien? to his frame of reference and emanated such a chill that he felt as if his soul had been frozen.  
Reaching the door to his class he repeated a final admonition. "Ms. Pine, under no circumstances are you to remove that blade from its case. Is that understood?"

Those sad grey eyes regarded him for a moment. "It is understood, Sensei," she stated in that musical voice. As a graduate of the Meldina, he had come into contact with people from many different countries, and during his adventures in Mundus Magica he had met many more, yet he could not identify her accent or her possible origins.

_'You are a mystery Sylvia Pine. And according to Konoemon a potentially deadly one. We shall take it a day at a time and see what happens.'_ Nodding in response to her affirmation of his instruction he grabbed the door and said, "Very well Sylvia-san, let's go meet your new classmates."

--

Author's Note: Rating may go up in later chapters. As a side note, I am still working on my other fic, Web of Prophecy, what takes place here will have bearing in the other story.

Anyways, reviews are always accepted and appreciated.

Lord Magius


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima our its characters, just my OC's and the plot.

--

Negi never knew what he would find every morning when he opened the door to his class. Sometimes they would be in their seats waiting for him, other times he would be subject to the newest prank by the Narutaki twins and Misora. Too often, however, he was greeted by an argument and fight between Ayaka, and his Ministra, Asuna Kagurazaka.

The argument this morning had degenerated into the incoherent stage, both parties standing with clenched fists ready to begin fighting. He noticed that Shizuna was not in the room anymore; judging by the stage of the fight he decided that she had stepped out some time ago. The problem with their fights now was that the class knew about the secret of magic. This lead to some nasty fights as the two felt they didn't need to hold back anymore. He remembered one that had taken place soon after returning from England. Evangeline had wanted to observe Ayaka's power so she had set up a match outside of her cabin. Negi had known it would be trouble when she insisted that Konoka be present. Ayaka had shown that for now she could only call upon her power in times of extreme stress, which Eva had been only two glad to provide. When it was done, both had been battered almost beyond recognition, though Asuna was still standing and Ayaka was crumpled on the ground.

Negi had grown increasingly distraught during the fight as his students continued to take damage from each other. However, Eva had strictly forbidden his interference. It did seem to him to be reminiscent of his disciple test, or Asuna's first trial to be president of Ala Alba. When Ayaka's power kicked in, her eyes began to glow with that azure blue light, and mist began to congeal around her hands and feet, increasing both her strength and speed to a level that allowed her to nearly gain parity with Asuna's experience and begin to connect with some of her own strikes. Unfortunately she couldn't overcome her red headed rival.

Negi noticed a troubled expression on his master's face while the match had progressed. "I have no idea how she's doing that or even what she's doing. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Be careful boya, we don't know what she's capable of with this power." _'Nothing like having a centuries old vampire worried about something.'_

While those words haunted him, he forced them to the back of his awareness and moved to resolve the fight. Noting that the two of them had grabbed each other's wrist in a wrestlers grip, he muttered a few choice words he shouldn't of know the meaning of at his age, and rushed at them. Bringing his hands up sharply from in between them he broke their grip. While they were off balance he executed a quick quarter turn and grabbed the front of their school blazers near the collar. A sharp jerk and they were suddenly looking into extremely irritated eyes.

Battling down a not irrational urge to bash their heads together he ground out, "That's enough from both of you. If you want to fight, go to the ruins near Eva's cabin, but knock it off in my class." While his voice never rose higher than necessary for only these two to hear him, they scrambled back fast when he released them, nodding affirmation to his word.

Muttering a few more words he took his place behind his desk. _'I'm getting tired of this. It only works for a day or so, then they are fighting again. Maybe next time I should knock their heads together.'_ He looked out at the class to see a bunch of hastily covered smiles, though Eva continued to smirk at him, almost as if she could read his thoughts. Glancing quickly at Nodoka, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she wasn't wearing the jewelry that she obtained in the Magic World.

Returning his attention to his newest student, he saw that she was pressed back against the wall, a hint of fear in her eyes. More alarming, her hand had strayed close to the case and was flexing, as if she wanted to draw the blade. A quick glance showed that most of the students had a mixture of curiosity in their expressions. Except for those who were among the most skilled in the class, Setsuna, Eva, Man, Ku Fei, and Kaede Nagase. He had to fight to keep his jaw closed as he regarded the class ninja. _'Her eyes are open!' _ He knew that she recognized her new classmate as a potential threat, as her normal demeanor kept her eyes closed. Fortunately for him, none of the other girls noticed the slight increase in tension.

Negi moved to bring the classes attention back to himself. "Ladies," he began, speaking a bit sharper then intended. After having their attention, "this is a new student for our class." He motioned for her to come and introduce herself.

With an uncertain look in her eyes, she moved to the spot indicated and said, "I am Sylvia Pine. Nice to meet you."

The class stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to make of her uncertainty or the hunched in manner that she held herself. Ayaka had been looking at her rather intently when she had a rather strange thought. _'Another person who had been troubled by what they have had to do. Another damned soul to be placed here.' _She drove that thought away angrily. Over the last few weeks she had been piecing together several inconsistencies dealing with this class and with Mahora itself. She didn't like where most of those speculations lead to. She still felt dirty after what happened in Ostia.

She watched as the class began to swarm Sylvia, barraging her with questions. "Where are you from?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

On and on the questions came, wanting to know about her personal life. Ayaka noticed that her responses were nonexistent, mere sounds as she started to cast her head about, looking with increasing desperation for a way out. She also became alarmed at the panic rising in her eyes.

Finally pushed to her limit, she slammed her hand down on Negi's desk, vaulted over it to get away from them and cried out, "I DON'T KNOW", before collapsing onto her knees. Not just the girls who had crowded around her, but all of them watching in stunned apprehension as tears began to flow. They had to strain to hear her scarcely audible whisper, "I don't know. I just don't know any of that."

Negi stared at her for a moment; kneeling, whispering to herself, silent tears spilling to the floor, before both his upbringing and responsibility reasserted themselves and he moved to try and help her. Sparing a second moment to curse himself for not anticipating how what his class would do, and cursing Konoe for giving him this problem, he move close to her; careful to give her plenty of space. He began speaking softly to her in a voice only she could hear.

Ayaka slammed her fist into her desk, anger evident in her manner as she stood. "Ladies!" she snapped, "please return to your seats, and lets diffuse this situation." Though she couldn't hear what Negi was saying, she watched Sylvia start to calm down, and a deep crimson flush start to creep up her face. Negi stood after she nodded to him, and reached down a hand to help her to her feet.

Turning to the class he fixed them with a firm stare, cleared his throat, and seemed to hesitate. Glancing once more at Sylvia and receiving her nod her said, "class, please be more careful in how you approach her. We are not sure how it happened, but the only memories she has go back only two weeks."

He was about to say more, but he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Still flushed with embarrassment, Sylvia looked at her new classmates and said, "I am sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't intentional and I hope you can forgive me." She looked at them directly for the first time, though her eyes were still uncertain.

A rumble of assent and understanding moved through the class, though it stayed fairly restrained under Negi's gaze. Knowing that he would get nothing else done he said to the class, "first, I am sitting Sylvia next to Evangeline." Motioning toward the empty seat next to the blond vampire. "Second, the Dean is placing her into Ayaka's room for now." Pointing her out he thought, _'the Dean's right about this, Kotaro-kun can help watch her.' _

Ayaka stood and said, "hello, I am Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative for 3A. You can call me Iincho. I'll help you get adjusted over the next couple of days."

"Thank you Iincho," she said.

Just before the bell rang Negi said, "Iincho, Fuka-san, Fumika-san, Misora-san. I need to have a word with you after class."

--

AN: Two updates in one day. Anyways, again, reviews are appreciated.

Lord Magius


End file.
